Aventurine(AventurineSun)
Brief Overview Aventurine is basically luck personified, ironically clumsy. She is dorky, light, and bubbly.Quirks include flipping a coin to make big decisions, having an affinity for scratch-off tickets, and purchasing wayyy too many blind bags.She's also a natural emerald blonde. She was spawned from a long defunct kindergarten and has zero concept of what a gem actually is. Her naivete has allowed her to believe she's just an odd person albeit one with unique abilities. She has made a name for herself as a vlogger (Screenname: Sunshine) and has her own channel dedicated to opening blind bags and unboxing collectibles. Her ability is probability manipulation, though like Steven her powers are strongly reliant on her emotions. She abhors violence and considers herself a pacifist, as such her powers typically become non-functional in the midst of a battle unless someone she feels strongly about is in danger of being mortally wounded. She resides in Empire City and by all accounts is a neighborhood celebrity famous for her warmth and kindness. She enjoys volunteering at her local retirement home. Appearance Aventurine is a relatively short (5"5) gem. She is a natural emerald blonde with freckles and a goofy smile. She wears a visor and has poor eyesight. She has light green skin and typically wears bows on her clothing or in her hair. History Emergence: Aventurine emerged alone in a quiet little corner of a long defunct southern Arizona kindergarten, confused and unsure of what she was she slowly befriended local wildlife, becoming especially attached to a cactus wren she'd named Gleam. She remained in the kindergarten for several years before the eventual death of her winged buddy Gleam. She couldn't understand death and all that it meant and was deeply traumatized by Gleams "dormant state" she cried for an entire month over Gleam before her first human contact stumbled into her life, Amanda. Amanda concerned with the sound of wailing and crying sought out the source, there in the southern Arizona desert which eventually led her to Aventurine. Aventurine was in a pitiful state, her coverings dirtied and tattered from heat, the wind, and the sand, her cheeks tear-kissed. Amanda simply held out her hand, a simple kind gesture and asked her name "Aventurine" she answered instinctively without really knowing why she'd answered that way. Introduction to humanity: Upon learning that Aventurine had apparently been in the desert by herself for years Amanda asked her to come with her back to her gmas house where she had been visiting for the summer and absolutely would not accept no for an answer. At the conclusion of the summer Amanda asked her to come back to Empire City with her to live as her roommate and Aventurine never looked back(not much anyway). Devoloping hobbies and purpose: It was Amanda who'd introduced her to tubetube which instantly fascinated her beyond belief, she especially liked the thrill of watching people unboxing collectibles and opening blind bags and it wasn't very long until she'd begun emulating them on her own tubetube channel. Her bubbly personality and distinct look quickly garnered her a large following that continued to blossom into full on weblebrityism. She managed to make quite a large sum doing what she liked to do and eventually her and Amanda were able to move into their own penthouse. Their new residence was close to a senior center that Aventurine soon became infatuated with. She found old people to be absolutely adorable and was determined to interact with them, eventually she was noticed gawking at the old folks from the front window to their activity center by one of the orderlies, this behavior would ordinarily be considered a little off by most, but there was just something so pure and innocent about Aventurine. She was asked to come inside and help clean and ready the tables for lunch by the orderlies, to which she enthusiastically obliged. She remains a volunteer member of the staff to this day and enjoys palling around with the seniors whenever she has free time.'' '' Abilities: Aventurine only knows she possesses one ability, probability manipulation. She can make things more or less likely to happen depending on how strongly she feels about the subject. Her powers cannot create a 100% probability nor a 0% probability and are completely governed by emotion, the stronger she feels about something the more she can effect it's likelihood of coming to pass. She likely possesses all standard gem abilities but doesn't understand what being a gem really entails as she believes herself to be an odd human.Aventurine can go into failsafe mode when faced with overwhelming physical or emotional trauma, in this state she can summon a large gem mallet and levitate, her probability manipulation is greatly amplified in this state. She will relentlessly lash out at anyone perceived as an aggressor while in failsafe mode. Upon regaining control of her faculties Aventurine is overcome with feelings of guilt. Weaknesses/limitations Aventurine has a very strong aversion to violence so strong in fact that when presented with violent or graphic materials/situations her powers are rendered unusable for the most part and she will degenerate into a fearful, neurotic, cowering, shivering mess. If someone or something she feels intensely strongly about is in mortal danger she can involuntarily make the probability of them being okay rise but she isn't truly in control of this response and it can sometimes render even a teammates attacks ineffective. She also has great difficulty using her powers while confused or under excessive stress. Cannot manipulate probabilities to be 100% nor 0%. She's clumsy and it only gets worse when she becomes flustered. She believes in 100% honesty but may occassionaly lie through omission. Personality Aventurine is sweet and bubbly. She's a bit of a dork and enjoys reading comics, manga, and romance novels as well as watching anime and tubetube. She feels very strongly about the elderly and has chosen to volunteer at a retirement home in order to befriend them, despite her strong aversion to violence it could be assumed that she would physically defend Amanda and her friends at the retirement home if there was no other choice but generally when exposed to violence she degenerates into a cowering shivering mess. She's very outgoing and loves new experiences. She's impatient and it shows, in fact painfully so. She paces furiously through the penthouse for days waiting for things she ordered online to arrive. She flips a coin to make big decisions and has an affinity for scratch-offs, and buys an excessive amount of blind bags, she enjoys most luck based games due to her probability manipulation. She's honest to a fault, though she does occassionally lie through omission which can be uncomfortable for pretty much everyone around her at different times, most people seem to appreciate her honesty deep down but it can rub some the wrong way, especially people unfamiliar with her personality. Hobbies She enjoys reading and writing fanfics. She is fond of classical music and keeps a classical playlist on her phone and considers it "the soundtrack to her life". She spends alot of time watching videos on tubetube, her favorite series is DBZ Abridged, she isn't too bothered by the violence since it's both fictional and portrayed in a humorous light. Is a huge fangirl of magical girl animes and has filled her room with memorabilia. Enjoys volunteering at the retirement home and palling around with the seniors. Trivia * She was given her nickname (Sunshine) by the orderlies at the retirement home because of her bright personality * She has a shrine to Gleam in her closet and often dreams of flying just above the desert sands with him * She especially loves birds, moreso than any other creature * She's a clutz * She's a total nerd and loves collecting toys, books, mangas, Pop! figures, Nendoroids etc... Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Gemsonas